1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector seal having a membrane to be broken with insertion of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 16A and 16B show a conventional connector seal (FR 2844645-A1, FIG. 2).
The conventional connector seal 61 is made of a rubber and has a mat shape to be attached to a connector housing (not shown). The connector seal 61 has a plurality of terminal insertion bores 62 in a seal main body (not shown) Each terminal insertion bore 62 integrally has a membrane 63. The membrane 63 has a step portion 64 on each surface thereof and a lamella 65 interconnecting the step portions 64. As a terminal 66 is inserted into the terminal insertion bore 62, breaks the membrane 63, and further inserted, an outer surface of an electrical wire connected to the terminal 66 is sealed with a lip 67 disposed inside of the insertion bore 62.
A connector includes a connector housing, the terminal 66, and the connector seal. Some of the terminal-receiving chambers do not receive the terminals. It is thus necessary to close the terminal insertion bores 62 with the membranes 63 when the terminals are not inserted in the terminal insertion bores 62. Closure of the terminal insertion bores 62 is intended to prevent entry of water or dust into the connector. A reference sign m of FIG. 16A indicates the central line of the terminal insertion bore 62.
When the terminal 66 is incorrectly inserted into and removed from the terminal insertion bore 62 by a worker, a bore 68 is usually formed in the membrane 63 due to insertion of the terminal 66 and allows entry of water into the connector. It is thus necessary to inspect presence of the bore 68 in the membrane 63 with a test pin or an air-leak test. However, when the membrane 63 is subjected to a compression force in a radial direction thereof from an adjacent terminal insertion bore 62 due to insertion of the electrical wire, the bore 68 tends to be closed. The test pin or the air-leak test thus fails to inspect the presence of the bore 68, causing entry of the water into the connector during use.